Je trahirai demain
by Ariall
Summary: C'est la dernière mission avant la paix, Duo fait une promesse à Hilde pourra til la tenir ? C'st du HildeDuo j'aime pas ce couple mais bon, fallait trouver, one shot inspiré d'une poésie d'engagement de l'année dernière, elle m'a fait penser à Duo alors


Titre : Bin c'est marqué plus bas

Auteur : Moi !

Disclaimers : Les G-boys sont pas à moi puis le poème non plus…sinon en fait c'est toujours la même rengaine.

Note : Connaissez-vous Marianne Cohn ? Si vous voulez en savoir plus, rendez-vous en fin de fic . En cours je suis en plein dans la poésie d'engagement et celle-ci m'a fait penser à Duo ! En italique gras, c'est le poème d'origine, en italique noir pensées de persos.

_**Je trahirai demain.**_

Duo était étendu sur l'herbe. Hilde près de lui. Cette nuit d'été était agréablement fraîche et l'on voyait les étoiles brillaient de milles feux. Duo et Hilde étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, leur relation venait juste de commencer et ils étaient encore timides. Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'après toutes ces batailles et ces morts, ils pourraient se retrouver.

« J'aimerai que tu me fasse une promesse Duo, commença Hilde.

Euh…oui, quoi ? s'étonna Duo.

Je veux que tu te donnes à fond dans tes missions pour que la guerre se finisse mais que tu ne me trahisses jamais…

Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Duo.

Si tu meurs dans l'une de ces missions, je t'en voudrai, pour moi ce ne sera qu'une trahison. Si tu meurs, tu trahiras tes amis et tous les gens qui compte sur les gundam pour être libérés. »

Duo ne sus quoi dire, il se questionna, se demanda s'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait et s'il serait capable d'honorer sa promesse, puis il répondit :

« Oui, je te le promet. »

Hilde en fut extrêmement heureuse et se jeta dans ses bras, ils passèrent alors la nuit dehors.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle mission attendait les pilotes. La dernière base, les derniers ennemis qui tenaient encore. Un assaut, un seul, suffirait à les détruire. Le plan : une attaque de front avec les cinq pilotes, Duo et Heero s'infiltrant dans la base pour la détruire de l'intérieur pendant que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei faisaient diversion.

_Ne me trahis pas_, avait demandé Hilde avant la mission.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux compères éliminèrent quelques soldats ennemis restés pour défendre la salle de contrôle. Ils y entrèrent pour y déposer plusieurs bombes à déclenchement à distance. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, une surprise les attendait. Plus de cent hommes étaient à la sortie, armes braquées sur les jeunes gens. La "surprise" de ces derniers avait été découverte et retournée contre eux.

« Nous perdons peut-être cette bataille, mais au moins, deux pilotes seront morts, dit alors celui qui devait être le chef. »

Duo et Heero combattirent jusqu'à l'épuisement. Chaque homme battu, deux autres le remplaçaient.

Ils furent finalement fait prisonniers.

_Ne me trahis pas._

Ces paroles revinrent en mémoire à Duo.

_Désolé Hilde, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse._

Duo réfléchit un instant, lui ne pourrait pas se libérer, mais il pourrait aider Heero à le faire. Il se libéra de l'emprise de ses bourreaux et sema la confusion dans les troupes ennemies. Heero se retrouva seul, tous les gardes essayant de calmer Duo.

« Cours Heero ! Casse-toi !

Mais Duo…commença Heero.

Vas-y et dis aux autres que si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici l'aube, vous devrez partir et ne pas m'attendre !

Non, Duo !

Fais ce que je te dis ! Je te promets de tout essayer pour me tirer de là ! mentit Duo.

… »

Heero se détourna de la scène et courut jusqu'à la sortie, il se retourna une dernière fois et vit Duo qui articulait un vague "I run I hide but I don't lie. I'm Shinigami." Avant de s'évanouir sous les coups.

Duo se réveilla dans une cellule, les mains menottées au mur. Il entendait un garde criait.

« L'autre nous a échappé, mais celui-ci nous dira où se trouvent sa base. Et toi, dit il à Duo, tu as comprit, si tu ne nous dit pas où se trouvent les autres nous allons te tuer.

J'ai jusqu 'à quand ? demanda Duo, ironique.

Demain matin. »

_Ils ne partiront pas avant demain non plus, il faut que je tienne jusque là._

« Alors je trahirai demain, dit Duo au garde qui ne comprit pas. »

**_Je trahirai demain pas aujourd'hui._**

_**Aujourd'hui, arrachez-moi les ongles, **_

_**Je ne trahirai pas.**_

Alors, dans la salle de torture entrèrent cinq bourreaux. L'un d'eux s'adressa à Duo.

« Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien, on va te torturer comme le faisaient les nazis, tu verras, c'est efficace. »

**_Vous ne savez pas le bout de mon courage._**

_**Moi je le sais.**_

« Tu vas parler oui ! hurla un garde. »

Les cinq bourreaux le questionnèrent et se mirent à lui infliger des coups de pieds.

**_Vous êtes cinq mains dures avec des bagues._**

_**Vous avez aux pieds des chaussures**_

_**Avec des clous.**_

_Ne me trahis pas._

_Désolé Hilde, je vais mourir pour sauver mes amis._

_Ne me trahis pas. Ne trahis pas ceux qui croient en toi._

« Dé…so…lé Hilde, murmura Duo, je t'ai…me. »

**_Je trahirai demain, pas aujourd'hui._**

_**Demain.**_

_**Il me faut la nuit pour me résoudre,**_

_**Il me faut pas moins d'une nuit**_

_**Pour renier, pour abjurer, pour trahir.**_

_Ne trahis pas tes amis et ceux qui croient en toi._

_Non, je ne vous trahis pas réellement, je fais ça pour vous. Sauvez-vous._

_**Pour renier mes amis**_

_**Pour abjurer le pain et le vain,**_

_**Pour trahir la vie.**_

_**Pour l'amour.**_

_**Pour mourir.**_

Duo entendait résonner ces paroles dans sa tête.

_Non, je ne vous trahis pas, pas complément, je veux vous sauver, désolé Hilde._

_**Je trahirai demain, pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**La lime est sous le carreau,**_

_**La lime n'est pas pour le barreau**_

_**La lime n'est pas pour le bourreau,**_

_**La lime est pour mon poignet.**_

_Ne trahis pas ceux qui croient en toi._

Duo se rappela qu'il avait toujours un passe-partout dans sa manche et les détonateurs.

**_J'attendrai demain, pour…trahir._**

_« Je trahirai demain…_ »

« C'est l'aube mon vieux alors as-tu quelque chose à dire ? questionna le garde.

Après une nuit de torture…je…n'ai…rien…à dire, finit par dire Duo.

Très bien, TUEZ LE, cria le garde aux bourreaux. »

Ils avaient des fusils et les armèrent.

**_Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à dire,_**

_**Je trahirai demain.**_

« Nous sommes demain aujourd'hui, je peux trahir. »

Duo détacha ses mains grâce à son passe-partout, les gardes firent alors feu quand il toucha terre. Duo reçu les balles de plein fouet mais ne broncha pas. Il leva sa main et dit à l'intention de ces hommes qui l'avaient forcé à trahir.

« Je suis le Shinigami, même si je meure, je ne partirai pas seul. Adieu mes amis, dit il en un sourire diabolique. »

Il appuya alors sur le bouton.

La base explosa, les gundam était déjà loin, mais Heero entendit l'explosion et comprit.

_Tu m'as menti, Shinigami._

Hilde se réveilla en pleures, elle venait de cauchemardé.

_Duo…non._

Tous comprirent alors que Duo s'était sacrifié pour les sauver, Hilde réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas trahi.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu joues aux héros ?_

_**Je trahirai demain pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, arrachez-moi les ongles, **_

_**Je ne trahirai pas.**_

_**Vous ne savez pas le bout de mon courage.**_

_**Moi je le sais.**_

_**Vous êtes cinq mains dures avec des bagues.**_

_**Vous avez aux pieds des chaussures**_

_**Avec des clous.**_

_**Je trahirai demain, pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**Demain.**_

_**Il me faut la nuit pour me résoudre,**_

_**Il me faut pas moins d'une nuit**_

_**Pour renier, pour abjurer, pour trahir.**_

_**Pour renier mes amis**_

_**Pour abjurer le pain et le vain,**_

_**Pour trahir la vie.**_

_**Pour mourir.**_

_**Je trahirai demain, pas aujourd'hui.**_

_**La lime est sous le carreau,**_

_**La lime n'est pas pour le barreau**_

_**La lime n'est pas pour le bourreau,**_

_**La lime est pour mon poignet.**_

_**Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien à dire,**_

_**Je trahirai demain.**_

_En mémoire de toutes les personnes mortes pendant ces guerres._

_Fin._

Ariall : J'arrive pas y croire, j'ai tué Duo !

Duo : Ouais, c'est pas juste, je croyais qu'on devait tuer Wuffy !

Ariall : Désolée, mais ce poème me faisait penser à toi…sorry.

Duo : Ouais, bon. Mais qui était cette Marianne Cohn ?

Ariall : Je vais vous le dire si vous ne le savez pas

**_Attention, petite biographie façon Ariall !_**

Marianne COHN (1922-1944), fille de juifs allemands fuyant le 3ème Reich, elle se réfugie en Espagne où la guerre civile les contraint à s'exiler en France. A cause des lois antisémites, elle se réfugie dans une maison pour enfants juifs de Moissac. Engagée par la suite dans l'organisation clandestine du Mouvement de la jeunesse Sioniste sous le pseudo de Colin, elle se charge de faire passé des enfants juifs clandestinement en Suisse. Le 31/05/44, elle prend la responsabilité d'un convoi, mais est arrêtée avec les 28 enfants, à 200 mètres de la frontière. Malgré l'offre du maire d'organiser son évasion, elle refuse d'abandonner les enfants. Elle fut alors assassinée par la Gestapo entre la nuit du 7et 8 /07/44.

Un des enfants internés en prison, à la fin de la guerre, remet à la responsable du MJS un poème qui aurait été écrit par Marianne lors d'un 1er séjour en prison. Nul ne peut certifier que ces vers ont bien été écrits de la main de cette dernière, mais ils sont indissolublement liés à son destin.

Ariall : Vala, en gros c'est ça.

Tous les pilotes : …

Ariall : Quoi y'a beaucoup ?

Duo : Un peu…

Ariall : Excusez-moi si c'est long, mais je tenais à vous dire qui elle était, puis une résistante de la 2nde guerre mondiale, ça me fait penser à vous les G-boys .D'ailleurs la dernière phrase fait référence aux guerres mondiales mais aussi à celles menaient par nos chers pilotes !

Voilà, c'est tout et la prochaine fois c'est Wuffy qui mourra !

Duo : WOUééééééééé !

Wufei : QUOI !

Ariall +


End file.
